


Moaning in the Morgue

by SilverWolf7



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Grace slowly walked back to the morgue with her steaming cup of coffee. Careful not to spill anything, she finally made it to the door and was about to open it when she heard moaning come from inside. Moaning that sounded strangely like it was coming from Detective Nick Knight's mouth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moaning in the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Grace slowly walked back to the morgue with her steaming cup of coffee. Careful not to spill anything, she finally made it to the door and was about to open it when she heard moaning come from inside. Moaning that sounded strangely like it was coming from Detective Nick Knight's mouth.

Moaning in the Morgue or They're Not! Are They?

Grace slowly walked back to the morgue with her steaming cup of coffee. Careful not to spill anything, she finally made it to the door and was about to open it when she heard moaning come from inside. Moaning that sounded strangely like it was coming from Detective Nick Knight's mouth.

Grace broke out into a smile when there was an answering giggle from Natalie.

Putting her head up against the door to listen in further to the noises coming from inside Natalie's office, she almost laughed out loud when, once again, Nick let out a pleasured moan.

Hearing a noise behind her, Grace turned around to find Schanke looking strangely at her. She waved him closer and whispered into his ear to listen. Once again there was a moan.

Schanke almost laughed out loud. "My God! That's Nick in there. What is he doing to Natalie while he is supposed to be on duty?" he whispered softly into Grace's ear.

"Who cares." With an evil smile, she added, "This will be great for the gossip vine. The whole police force would have a field day with this."

Their short conversation came to an end when they heard Nick moan again. Pinning their ears up against the door, they heard him groan out "Harder Nat. Mmmm that feels sooo good."

Schanke suddenly covered his mouth to stop the laughter that was about to come out of his mouth, while Grace looked shocked. Well they definitely had a big clue as to what was going on in there now.

"Nat please, use both your hands. This one hand on me is not enough. Please rub harder." This was followed by another moan, followed by a gasp. "What was that for Nat?"

"You know I can only use one hand. Remember the other day when I fell down the stairs in the loft and broke my arm? Well it is still hard to move with a cast on, you know that. Although, I could use some other parts of me to give you even more out of this. Just relax will you."

Hardly being able to even imagine what was going on in there, Schanke decided enough was enough. He reached for the door handle, only to have his hand belted away by Grace. She shook her head sternly.

He submitted, but not willingly. He shot Grace a frown, before yet again planting his ear against the door.

Nick was heard moaning again, this time louder, enough to turn the heads of a passer-by tech. There was a loud ow! followed directly after. "Nat? Don't knead too hard please! That hurts you know?

"Keep your voice down then. People will hear you!"

Not being able to stand it anymore, Schanke thought this was the perfect time to catch Nick and Nat 'in the act'. He turned to Grace and she nodded, just then starting to reach for the handle to the door.

With the speed of a vampire on a sugar rush, they opened the door and barged in, only to stop and look at the pair intently.

"YEARGH! What the hell are you two doing here?" Natalie screamed at them as she quickly jumped off her perch on Nick.

Nick stared up at them, a lazy smile on his face. "Hey Schank. I'll get dressed now and go with you back to the precinct."

Schanke just stared and nodded. He had thought. With all that noise?

Nick quickly found his pants and shirt and put them on, quickly discarding the towel that had been wrapped around his waist.

Jumping up, he gave a lazy stretch. "Mmmm. See you Nat!" He said, as he disappeared outside, followed by an absolutely silent Schanke.

Grace just stared at Natalie, her friend and co-worker and shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had walked in on.

"You have some explaining to go, girl!" She told Natalie, who had the decency to look ashamed.

"It was totally innocent, come on Grace, he had a towel wrapped around him and everything."

Grace just nodded and stared. She bugged Natalie for the rest of that night.

**********

"Nick, what was going on in there with you and Nat?" Schanke asked his partner when they got back to the precinct. Nick smiled and laughed.

"What did it look like we were doing?"

Schanke looked closely at Nick. "You know, I am really disappointed with the two of you. Grace and I heard you moaning your damn head off. Imagine what we were thinking, and then we barged in on you while Natalie was..."

"You thought that we were..."

"Yes!"

Nick started to laugh. "All she did was give me a massage Schank. I mean, come on, that case was a heck of a bad thing and she helped me to relax. It was totally platonic."

Schanke groaned. "You are thick, partner, you know. Really thick."

Nick just shrugged and got busy pretending to write out a report. He wouldn't let Schanke know just how much he had enjoyed that massage. He never let on just how uncomfortable he was to wear his jeans right about now, his mind on the not so platonic kiss that he and Nat were sharing just before his partner and Grace had come barging through the door.

The End  



End file.
